The Absolute Stellar Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: Everything is as it usually is in the Fairy Tail Guild, yet Lucy seems to be depressed. It is because Lucy seems to know something that can change everyone's lives, but whether for the best or worst; she isn't sure yet. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Absolute Stellar Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia

Summary: Everything is as it usually is in Fairy Tail. Natsu is arguing with Gray who is once again in his underwear. Happy is raging on about fish. Erza is sending threats for Natsu and Grey to stop. Mirajane is serving drinks while talking. Elfman is shouting about something being manly. Gajeel is eating some metal while secretly watching Levy. Levy is reading a book while laughing with Jet and Droy. Cana is drinking her barrels. Wendy and Charles are joining into other conversations every once in a while and Master Makarov is crying about the many bills he is going to have to pay. All in all, everyone is enjoying a normal, giddy and joyous day in the Fairy Tail Guild. Yet for some reason, Lucy doesn't seem to be joining and looks like she has a lot on her mind. She knows things are about to change, but for better or worse? She's not sure.

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. This story is an idea I've had for a while now. Please review and tell me what you think of the beginning of this story. Hope you enjoy and please review! Thank you! (P.S.- May later contain romance, but not sure yet.)**

_Italics= Thoughts_

Prologue

"Fish! Fish! My wonderful fish~!" Happy smiled as he sang before risking a glance over at Natsu and Grey. With an anime sweat-drop, Happy sighed as he watched the (literally) flamy argument taking place between Natsu and Gray who's clothes had "magically disappeared" behind his underwear. In all honesty, Happy was surprised that the Fairy Tail Guild hadn't burned down yet, but that was probably because Erza was aiming (literal) daggers at the two hot-headed guys. Happy looked all around the guild and smirked with his fish in his mouth at the guild. Everyone was having such a blast just like always. The guild really was such a lively, happy place; just like his name!

As Happy began to prance around the guild with his fish in his mouth, he noticed that a part of the guild was darker and gloomier than the rest of the light and cheerful guild. Marching over there to see who was in a bad mood, Happy was surprised to see Lucy sitting there with a gloomy face. Plopping himself into the chair next to Lucy, Happy began gnawing on his fish as he asked, "What's up Lucy? Why the glum face? Did Natsu take your fish or something?" Lucy sighed and simply turned her head slightly away from Happy.

Just when Happy thought he wasn't going to get an answer he heard Lucy say, "Not now Happy. Sorry, but I'm having a bit of a bad day." Lucy pushed her chair away from the table and began walking towards the door when she remembered, "Oh and for the record, if Natsu stole a fish; it wouldn't be from me."

Happy stared at the door that Lucy had just left through as he set his fish down on the table. _What's her problem? I was just wondering if she was having a bad day or not. Oh, I guess she actually did answer me. _Happy sighed and peered down at the table. _Ah! _Turning his head around, Happy yelped, "Natsu give me my fish back!"

As soon as Lucy went outside, she had to shield her eyes from the blinding rays. She let a smile grace her lips as she stretched and looked up at the sky. She swiftly turned around to look at the guild; her second home. Her eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment at the sight before she turned around again and began heading home. She hummed softly to herself as her thoughts rumbled through her head. _I wonder what I should do. I finally found a place that I love, that loves me back, but He sent me a letter. I thought everything was over with all my family problems and fighting, but if I think hard enough; Dad's death makes sense now. If what I'm assuming is correct, then things are going to change and fast too. More importantly, if that letter from Him is true then…I think I might be able to find the dragons and Natsu's dad. At the same time, it means that the end is near. Isn't that right, Mom?_

**Well that's it. I know that it is short, but it is the prologue. Please review to let me know how it was and if I should continue as well as if it would be better to have it in third person point of view or first person point of view with Lucy in the next chapter. Thank you very much for reading again! **


	2. The Letter?

**Hooray I actually finished this chapter! I can't believe I'm finally updating it! Anyways to those who do read this story: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! To tell you the truth, I'm not sure where I'm taking this story yet, so I have a little trouble of the plot. The good thing is that I have a couple of ideas of what I can do with this story. However if you feel something should happen let me know. Anyways I would like to thank Neko-Tiara, Rosella6199, and Matsukaze Tenma for commenting! That makes me a very happy fanfic writer. Also to Matsukaze Tenma, thank you for letting me know to continue writing in third person because I was beginning to have doubts on it. Anyways I hope that this chapter lives up to all your expectations...hopefully! Please review and comment!**

_Italics= thought_

Underline= words on letter

Ch 1

As Lucy slumped through the door of her home, she let out a loud sigh. She started over towards her drawer, but froze before she opened it. She quickly peered all around the house, checking even in the small places to make sure that no one had snuck into her place like everyone usually did. Finally seeming content that no one else was there, she moved back over to her drawer again. Taking a breath, she opened the shelf. Her breath became hitched as she saw the envelope, but she took a quick breath that allowed her to breathe again. Lucy sighed and took the letter in her hands as she sat down. She let out another breath before she re-opened the envelope to read the letter once again…

It said: Hello my dearest niece, Lucy. How have you been? I have quite missed you so, but no need to worry, for your sister has been keeping me company. Any who, let's get off the subject of your sister since I know how you hate talking about her and besides, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I was wondering if you still fought with that old whip of yours. If you aren't, then I am most proud of you…but, you and I both know that is not the case. Oh dear Lucy, don't you think it's time you start fighting like a real stellar mage? Your sister started fighting like an actual stellar mage quite a while ago you know? Oh dear, I'm on the subject of your sister again! My apologies. Anyways, the fact is, Lucy, that you need to give up your whip and began fighting like a true stellar mage. The Rage 'n Kin Tide is coming my dear. You can't have that weak resolution like your mother did. You better hurry and throw away that whip before the energy winds come or you'll be in trouble. After all, you were born to be the absolute stellar mage as well, and you were supposed to be one of the strongest if I remember as well. My darling niece there is no reason to hold back because of fear, for you have nothing to be scared of. Though I can imagine that part of you is holding back because of how much you dislike me, but that is beside the point. Now as I was saying the time to become a true stellar mage is at hand, no matter how much you try and deny becoming one. Not to mention the numerous people who give you reasons to become absolute; your mom, your father, your sister, your guild, oh and that lovely dragon slayer Natsu! I know that some of these people won't change your reasons like your father and sister, but nonetheless still true. Your sister would hold at least a tiny bit more respect of you if you were to accept your destiny and well your father's demise would actually mean something, instead of nothing. As for your mother, obviously you would not disappoint her by following her footsteps in foolishly dying. Now do not get mad at me and tear up this letter yet, for I am not done. Your guild would appreciate it because they would be far stronger with an absolute stellar spirit mage. As for your little...friend, well, you already know how it would help him. Not to mention that you are in desperate need to become this because of the energy winds that are soon to come. Well I will send you another letter...possibly depending on your answer. For now I'll be relaxing on the beaches of Coco Paradise; come see me if you wish. Till next time my darling niece. – Your dearest uncle, Lartuis

Lucy let out a sigh as she placed the letter back on her desk. A frown was planted onto her face as she pondered what she should do. She could ignore the letter, but she knew that her uncle would find another more dangerous way to gain her attention. She could go to meet him and attempt fighting him, but she knew that with the power she possessed at the present moment that it would not work as well. There was only one other possibility and Lucy wasn't sure if that choice was the right one either. _Right now it seems to be the only choice that I have, no matter what the risks. Still...I should talk to headmaster about this; he definitely won't be happy, but this has to be done...or else._

Before any more thoughts could enter Lucy's mind, a loud bang made Lucy pop out of her seat. Her head flipped around to face the door that was slammed open. Brown eyes widened at the sight of her pink-haired friend and blue cat. In a swift motion, Lucy smacked the letter into her drawer as she jumped up and gave the shelf a quick kick close. Then in another motion she moved forward to stand in front of Natsu with her hands across her chest and a pout placed on her face. The blond did not get a chance to say anything as Natsu loudly shouted, "Get ready Lucy! We have another mission, and it starts tonight!"

Instantly Lucy frowned at her partner as she glared and replied quietly, "I can't Natsu..." Natsu gave her a confused look, but Lucy continued before he could say anything, "I have something else I have to do, so I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything for awhile. I'm also afraid that it's urgent so I have to go right now..." Happy was now looking utterly lost while Natsu opened his mouth as if to make a comment, but Lucy had already hurried out the door.

Hot breaths moved in and out of her mouth and sweat rolled down her face as Lucy ran. Hurrying, she moved as fast as she could to reach The Fairy Tail guild. She could hear Natsu right behind her, shouting her name. Lucy could hear the desperation behind his shouts, but kept moving with the knowledge that once she stopped for Natsu; she may never move forward again. However as Lucy landed in front of her destination, she froze as doubt and fear began to overpower her.

"Lucy! Lucy what's wrong?! Where are you going, Lucy?!" The voice of Natsu awakened her and shook away her fears and doubts. She moved quickly through the door while still ignoring Natsu's yells. Almost as soon as she entered her guild, Lucy flinched at the loudness that was presented inside of the guild. As if celebrating, everyone inside was yelling loudly with noise that bombarded Lucy's head; drinks were all around the room as they continued partying without so much as glancing over at the frustrated, blond stellar mage.

Ignoring everyone else, Lucy quickly spotted Makarov and rushed towards him saying, "Headmaster! Headmaster, I need to speak with you right now!" Makarov looked at Lucy with slight drunkenness before laughing right in her face, and going right back to drinking. Giving the old man a hard glare Lucy attempted again, "Headmaster, I need to talk to you now. It is very important that I speak to you this instant."

Makarov still refused to listen to her, but at that moment however, Natsu ran in. Gray went up to him, asking him what was wrong with Lucy, and Natsu replies while still greatly confused, "I don't know what's going on with Lucy. All I know is that she said that she had something urgently important… I don't think that is an excuse at all though! I'm going to go talk to her! Lucy!" Gray merely sweat-drop as he watched the fire dragon-slayer make his way through the drunken crowd towards Lucy and Makarov.

Ignoring Natsu calling her name, Lucy continued, "Headmaster, this is about becoming an absolute stellar spirit mage." Instantly Makarov stilled and looked at Lucy with wide eyes. Double-checking to make sure she was telling the truth, he frowned.

Seeing Natsu roaring his way towards him, Makarov quickly silenced him, "Natsu sit down and be quiet, Lucy and I have something very important to discuss. Stay here until we return." The response was immediate as everyone became deadly silent; shocked by the seriousness displayed by their headmaster. They watched as he entered his office with Lucy following right behind him, none of them daring to say a word. Even though the silence was becoming unbearable, no one made a move to break it. They waited, patiently and fearfully.

Ten agonizing minutes passed by with dead silence and nervousness when, "Wait, please, I'm begging you!" Everyone looked up; shocked to hear the begging voice of their headmaster. Everyone watched in surprise as Lucy suddenly came barging out of the room; anger filling her. Makarov was right behind her and was still begging, "Lucy, please think about what you're doing! This is wrong and will only end in tragedy! I'm begging you to stop, please, for us!"

Lucy, however, ignored his pleas as she stomped through the crowd towards the door, but was blocked by Lisanna. Surprisingly Lisanna stubbornly refused to move with a small frown set onto her face as she snapped, "Lucy, I may have just returned, but you're still new in here! You can't just ignore the Headmaster! I don't know what your problem is, but please calm down!"

Ignoring her words, Lucy gave the smaller girl a light shove out of her; barely touching the white-haired girl. Lucy could hear the gasps of the shocked crowd, but couldn't care less. The blond girl hurriedly rushed out the door. Natsu followed right behind her and quickly grabbed her hand, making her freeze as she stopped walking. He quietly questioned, "L-Lucy what's going on? What's gotten into you?" The stellar mage shook her head as she forced tears back unable to reply what was truly happening for fear of involving the guild she loved so much.

Lucy clenched her hands into fists and yanked her hand from Natsu's grip. Before the pink-haired boy could say anything else, Lucy warned, "Natsu, if you want the dragons to be set free, then you'll have to let me leave." Natsu instantly stopped. Even as bizarre as it sounded, Natsu trusted Lucy's words to be the truth.

The boy planned to let her go and stayed still, frozen, until he heard Makarov from behind him exclaim, "Don't do this Lucy! If you do, you'll die!"

Lucy paused in the steps that she had been taking to leave and replied, "Maybe I will, but…I'm afraid I have to do this."

**So I thought that I should mention that I will explain a good chunk of what is happening next chapter. I probably made everyone more confused. Oh also, I apologize if you don't like the uncle's name...I'm not good with names so I chose one at random... Anyways, I'm not sure how well I did on this chapter since it might have been a bit rushed, but please please please let me know what you think. I plan on making the other chapters longer and more specific if it helps. Anyway, I hope that the characters weren't too OOC for anyone and please let me know what you think of the story. The next chapter I plan to have of Lucy explaining a bit more of what is going on and focusing in on her. So I hope that you enjoyed, and if not, please let me know what you didn't like about it. It would help a lot and I'll try my best to make it better! Thank you very much for reading!**


	3. The Question: Is This Truly Okay?

So** I finished the next chapter. Yay, anyways I tried using this chapter as one that'll explain just a tiny bit of what Lucy is trying to do right now. Hopefully I did this chapter justice, but that's up to you readers to decide. Also, I would like to thank Rosella6199, Adian414, and SugarCrazyGurl for leaving comments on what you thought of my last chapter. You have no idea how much each comment means to me! Anyways I hope that everyone find this next chapter to their satisfaction. I do not own Fairy Tail, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Bold + Underline= Flashback**

_Any Italics= Thoughts_

Ch 2

Opening her eyes cautiously, Lucy carefully peered around to identify her surroundings. She first identified the fact that she was on a bench, next to a fountain. Then she noticed the people around her rushing to and fro their jobs and different shops. Blinking the sleep away, the realization of what had previously happened became more apparent to Lucy. She glanced down towards the pocket she normally kept her keys before placing her hand inside of it. Grabbing what she was looking for Lucy pulled out the only key that she now had; Aquarius. Sighing she clenched her fist, key still in hand. She let her memories drift off to what had previously happened before she fainted.

"**Don't do this Lucy! If you do, you'll die!"**

**Lucy paused in the steps that she had been taking to leave and replied, "Maybe I will, but…I'm afraid I have to do this."**

**Lucy took another step forward as a portal opened up. "Lucy!" Shutting her eyes, Lucy tried to ignore Natsu's and the rest of the guild's screams. She tried convincing herself inside her mind. **_**This is something that I have to do. **_** She could still hear the shouts behind her, but her courage held her heart tighter as she took another step and leaped through the portal. The blonde managed to turn 180 degrees and spotted Natsu who had been rushing towards her with the rest of his guild staring in shock behind him. Letting a smile grace her face, Lucy mouthed the words that would forever be engraved in all Fairy Tail members' minds, "I will definitely be back, one day..." With that the portal closed, leaving Lucy to float along by herself with a frown.**

**Lucy quietly mumbled to herself, "Even though I said that this is the only way, is this really the right choice?"**

**"OF COURSE IT IS, YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" Aquarius appeared out of her key into a hologram form in front of the worrying blonde and placed a stern glare on Lucy. "DO NOT START CHICKENING OUT NOW!" Lucy quickly looked down, unsure of what to say. Seeing her doubts, however, softened Aquarius's gaze and voice, "You know we have to do this for them. If we don't go and get stronger now, then what?"**

**Lucy looked curiously at Aquarius, though not bothered by the sudden personality change at all, "I understand that, but it's just… Aquarius, what if I do become an absolute stellar spirit mage? I don't know what I would do if I…" The blonde trailed off before widening her eyes and exclaiming, "And even more so what would Mom think of me if I became absolute?!"**

**Shaking her head, the mermaid reassured her owner, "Relax Lucy. If you do become one, it won't be your fault; you know that. Anyways, for now we have to go and find **_**it,**_** and then we'll take care of business." Aquarius let out a grunt, and returned to her key.**

**Lucy smiled lightly at the key, knowing how motherly Aquarius could be. **_**She may not completely like me, but my mother did entrust us to each other, after all?**_** Lucy glanced back up to see sunlight hitting her face, and smiled with the knowledge of being out of the transportation portal soon. **_**First, I'll find out where I am. Then, I'll make plans of where to go after that. After that, I'll search around for anything valuable before leaving. **_**Lucy watched as her body was almost completely out of the portal now. Her eyes brightened lightly. **_**Here we g-! Ouch!**_** Lucy groaned as she rubbed her sore bottom. **_**Great landing…I hate those stupid transformation portal thingies! **_**Blowing some hair out of her face, Lucy quickly took a look around. Not recognizing the area, she frowned and slowly got up. Suddenly the stellar mage's world began spinning around her, and she gradually realized that the sudden transportation made her dizzy before she began to fall back to the ground. Just as she began to lose conscious, she felt arms grab her to keep her from hitting the ground. Then nothing but darkness was seen.**

Once again Lucy blinked and looked around with a firm frown on her face. _Gah! Where am I?! And more so than that, who was that guy who caught me? _Lucy gave a small shrug of her shoulders. _Probably some kind stranger since I don't see anyone around me. _Still trying to wake up, Lucy let out a yawn and stretched. Now fully awake, she arose to her feet and began walking around in hopes of finding out where she was at.

* * *

Peering quietly through the windows, Lucy let out another sigh; yet another loss for finding anything that may improve either her or Aquarius's fighting abilities. She groaned before walking away from yet another failed shop. Lucy had already found out that she was in the town of Cloverfax; while not a well-known town, a good enough town to shop in. Groaning again Lucy went and sat on a ledge that was placed right beside a lake. Being careful, she leaned down and placed her key in the water while opening the gate to release Aquarius. As Aquarius appeared, the blonde sighed and pouted.

Growling, Aquarius snapped, "Alright quit pouting! I'll help you locate some of the necessary supplies as well as a better map. After that we'll head for the town of Rosswich, where we'll stay in a hotel. Then we'll go over to the city Wincove, buy that stupid staff, and then head to the main town Daymeadow to start training." Aquarius crossed her arms in front of her chest; proud of her plan.

Lucy, however, gaped at Aquarius as if she had gone insane before yelping, "You don't mean to say that we'll be walking all that way do you?! It's not like we have that much money!"

Snorting, Aquarius simply retorted, "We'll be fine. We should walk to Rosswich, take a train to Wincove, and then walk to Daymeadow. Yup that's what we're going to do."

Lucy huffed, but growled in a low mumble, "Alright, fine, just hurry up and put your land legs on would you?" Aquarius rolled her eyes, but quickly began to transform as she allowed her tail to turn into two normal legs. Lucy tossed some clothes to her only key spirit to cover her up. "Ready to go princess?" Allowing a small growl at the uncalled-for nickname, Aquarius gave a curt nod before the two women started walking around- buying supplies, a map, and a couple extra pairs of clothes.

Frowning at the uneasy quietness radiating off of her key owner, Aquarius huffed, "What's wrong? You're normally not this quiet, that is why I call you noisy brat after all." Lucy smiled lightly and simply gave a shake of her head. Sighing, Aquarius continued, "Oh please, I would like to think I know when something is wrong with you. After all we may not like each other, but we have been together since you were born. Your mom entrusted me to you when you were, what, one DAY old? Hmph because of that woman giving me to you so soon, I can't even count how many times my key nearly became food for you."

Chuckling at the memories, Lucy's smile became just a bit brighter, "We have been together for a long time haven't we?" Aquarius simply let out a humph before giving her attention back to Lucy as the stellar mage continued, "I-I just don't know if this is the right decision; to leave my guild, to go against my uncle and sister, and even follow Mom's will. Ever since that day, I questioned who I would become, and now…"

"You'll become a stellar mage." Lucy looked up to her blue-haired friend who continued without waiting for a response from the blonde, "You don't need to question yourself, you just need to keep moving forward right? Isn't that what your mom told you to do as well?"

Hesitating just slightly, Lucy mumbled, "I…I guess, but what about Fairy Tail, Cancer, and even…Natsu… Is it alright leaving all of them behind like this? I mean especially in Cancer's place because he knows the situation just like you and-!"

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN ANNOYING BRAT?!" Lucy sweat-drop. _First noisy, and now annoying…? _"I know that this is all confusing, but sooner or later both Cancer and Natsu will catch up. After all, you left the rest of your keys with Natsu anyways. Right now we have to focus on saving everyone as we know it. This involves finding that dumb magic staff that amplifies your power, blah, blah, blah, and then go to Wincove to train under Celia, and with hope maybe we'll run into that idiot Slater! Got it?!" Lucy winced at the volume, but nodded nonetheless.

With a smile returning to her face, Lucy quietly told her most trusted key spirit despite their arguments, "Thank you, Aquarius…"

Aquarius let out another humph before growling, "Whatever, come on, let's head over to Rosswich before it gets dark."

Keeping the smile planted firmly on her face, Lucy placed her hands behind her back and replied, "Okay, let's go."

**Okay so this chapter ended up a lot shorted than I planned because I forgot to cut off chapter two before I began typing...my bad...ha-ha. Um anyways please review, whether good or bad because I'm not sure about this chapter really. I wasn't sure of town names so I made random ones, and I wasn't sure if Lucy called Cancer anything but Cancer...I haven't watched this show for a long time...and it doesn't help that she hasn't exactly used Cancer in the recent chapters... Anyways I hope that you found that this story was alright, but please review and let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading!**

**P.S.- Next chapter will ber about Natsu and what has happened to him and the rest of the guild with Lucy gone. I'm also thinking that I may reveal who Slater as well. Until next time!**


	4. Absolute Power?

**To everyone of my readers I am so so so so so soooo sorry that I haven't updated! I feel terrible...I've just been super busy. (I'm actually a little surprised that I'm managing to update right now. Anyways I really appreciate all of you that are still reading this story, and even more so to those who are commenting. So special thank you's to: GoldenRoseTanya and sofia. And to reply to grandioselove, no I'm afraid not (To tell the truth I wouldn't have even thought of that), I honestly just liked the name. (I'm not too great at names...) Also to Kodochi Kurokami, I am happy to say that your commanding aura worked because I tried my best to finish super soon .. So thank you to all that commented and I hope everyone will continue commenting. Seriously, please comment because I really want to know what you guys think of this story. Hopefully this chapter is okay. Here it goes...**

_Italics=thoughts_

Ch 3

"W-what just happened?!" Everyone continued to blankly stare at the spot where Lucy had disappeared. Makarov grimaced and shut his eyes painfully. He turned to go inside, when he spotted Natsu out of the corner of his eye. Makarov walked slowly over to Natsu, and stood in front of the stunned mage; Natsu, however, stood frozen and unmoving. Simply letting out a sigh, Makarov gave a shake of his head signaling that he had already given up on snapping Natsu out of his daze.

Just as he began to walk away, Natsu quietly spoke, "Old man…" Makarov stopped in his steps as Natsu continued, "What is going to happen to Lucy?"

Sighing heavily, Makarov gave another shake of his head before replying, "I truly don't know Natsu, I just don't know…" Before any rebuttal could be made by the pink-haired boy, Makarov added, "Why don't I explain the situation a little more inside before you ask any more questions Natsu?" Giving a quiet nod, Natsu quietly followed without any other thoughts.

* * *

*Inside. "Old man, are you going to explain what is going on with Lucy or what?!" Makarov frowned at Natsu's anger but did not scold him for it. _He's only worried about Lucy so I can't blame him for being mad, but honestly I don't know how I'm going to explain anything to him._

Makarov took a deep breath before commanding, "Alright Natsu I will tell you everything I know, but you have to be quiet until the very end, understand?" Natsu frowned and blanched at the idea but sat down and remained quiet as Happy quickly placed himself onto Natsu's lap. "Now this story is confusing and mostly based on rumors, but it's all I got." Natsu stared intently and patiently listened to his Guild Master as the story began. "Now, back in the day Lucy's mother, Layla, was an exceptional stellar mage. She had managed to collect all twelve of the zodiac keys and was well on her way to becoming the finest stellar mage that ever lived, which caused many problems within her family. Her husband did not mind one bit, but her brother, Lartuis, was greatly against Layla's ambitions. No one really understood why he was against her, and several rumors were created simply due to the desire for answering these unanswered questions. Many people blamed it on the fact that Lartuis did not want his younger sister becoming a finer mage than he was, while others said that he simply wanted to protect Layla from the dangera that would come along with the power. However, not too long ago, I began to discover the truth; just as I am certain Lucy has also found out. During Layla's ambitious adventures, a rumor about a new power started; it was called becoming the absolute stellar mage. Though no one believed it to be true since it was so obscure that everyone thought that there was no possible way for it to truly exist, except Lartius and Layla. The two siblings were certain that it existed, but had opposing views on the matter. Layla thought that becoming absolute should be completely forbidden while Lartuis thought that it could be there ultimate power…" Makarov blinked as he noticed Natsu raising his hand. _Natsu must be dead serious about this if he is raising his hand for me, he only ever raises his hand to speak while in front of Erza._

Once Makarov gave Natsu a nod allowing Natsu to speak, Natsu quietly asked, "I'm sorry old man, but, I'm confused on what this absolute power is…" Happy nodded his head in agreement while also looking confused.

Allowing a brief chuckle, Makarov continued, "To be honest, Natsu, I'm not sure what it is. As I said it is only a rumor that may not even exist, but it is said to be the strongest level of power for a stellar mage that can control time and any source of power desired. Hence, why it was a rumor that was quickly dropped." Natsu gave a nod as Makarov continued, "As I was saying both Layla and Lartuis had completely different view points on the whole subject, and it began to create a problematic conflict between the two. After awhile Layla went to her husband seeking protection against Lartuis, in which he naturally agreed and ended their argument. However Lartuis, from what I heard never gave up on finding the absolute power especially after Layla's death… I know this doesn't explain much, Natsu, but I'm afraid all the information that I could possibly find was all gathered from rumors. The only thing I could really gather from all this information was that Lartuis was constantly against Layla's power simply to gain power for himself…"

Natsu frowned before quietly asking, "Before…Lucy mentioned that she might be able to bring the dragons back…?"

Instantly the Fairy Tail Guild Master frowned before stroking his goatee, "Yes, from what I've heard there is a great possibility that the absolute power had something to do with the disappearance of the dragons. The reasoning behind it was due to Layla's search for the absolute power as well as her death being right around the time all of the dragons disappeared…" Makarov watched as Natsu tensed but said nothing. "If you really insist on searching for Lucy, you should seek out Lartuis since I am almost one-hundred percent certain that he is behind this whole scenario…"

"Amazing Master Makarov, for basing all of this information off of rumors that you have heard, you sure understand the situation quite well. Then again, was there not a saying that always spoke of how elderly are typically wiser than youth; though I could be incorrect…" Instantly, Natsu and Makarov were on there feet as they spun around, only to see a young man sitting atop Makarov's bookshelf. "Greeting, my name is Slater, and I am just the man you need if you truly desire seeking out Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu full out glared as Makarov prepared to fight; both shocked at how he was able to sneak up on them. Makarov could feel a frown deepen into his face. _How on earth did he get in here? Never mind sneaking up on Natsu, he passed the whole guild, and managed to hide his presence from myself as well; and I'm a guild master!_ Natsu continued glaring as he hissed the same question Makarov had asked himself, "Who the heck are you?!"

The young man, Slater, smiled eerily as he replied, "As I mentioned before, my name is Slater and I used to serve directly under Lucy Heartfilia; at least before her mother passed awat. And I hate to say it, but every word that has been spoken by Master Makarov is true. If you truly wish to save Miss Lucy, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me…"

**Whoa, plot twist even for me. To be perfectly honest I was not planning on having Slater say that…it just sort of happened. Anyways I'm debating whether to continue this story with Natsu or back to Lucy, and depending on the point of view could change the plot I was thinking of. Well putting that aside for a little while, I am hoping to update within this next week hopefully and I would really appreciate some reviews on this chapter. Honestly to me, this chapter seems short and such...so I'm not sure i did too great on this chapter but I'm hoping to do a better chapter next time! So please let me know your opinions on this chapter please! Thanks for reading everyone! (And Merry Christmas!)**


	5. Emotions: First Collision

**So I've done another chapter and hopefully I can update faster. I apologize for not updating very fast. Also, please leave a review with how you feel about this story (if you read this story) please. It would be very helpful, since I'm really not confident in this story right now. I'm hoping that this chapter went alright but please let me know. Thank you. And special thanks to Fairy who commented on my last chapter (glad you liked it!). Hope you guys enjoy.**

**In Lucy's point of view.**

_Italics= Thoughts (this time it contains Lucy's thoughts and Aquarius' thoughts-though Aquarius is only twice at the end)_

Ch 4

"Aaaah~! Aquarius~! I'm tired and bored and sore and tired and hungry and tired and-."

"I GET IT BRAT YOU"RE TIRED! NOW SHUT UP! MAN, did you always use to whine like this or did I just never notice before?" The blue-haired mermaid (woman at the present moment) sighed and thought to herself after interrupting a very whiny blonde. "Nope."

Lucy blinked before looking at her key spirit curiously, "Nope what?"

Sending a glare towards her owner's direction as Lucy eeped, "Nope there is no way I wouldn't have noticed you not being this whiny before. Jeez how annoying! You should be grateful that I'm even walking out here with you. I SHOULD be in my wonderful key relaxing and taking it easy, but noooo I'm stuck out here listening to your whining about how tired you are and meh meh*. Quit whining, honestly; this is why we never get along."

Letting out a laugh at her aquatic key, Lucy smiled before gently replying, "Really? I always thought we never got along because of how similar we were. Honestly if our situations were switched and I was the key spirit and you were the celestial mage, we would look the same as before. Hahaha!" Aquarius sent a glare before a disgusted look took place on her face, making Lucy laugh even harder. "Well it's true, isn't it? Anyways I've always been this whiny; I just stopped whining as much as I did before when I actually got into Fairy Tail since I wanted to make sure that I wasn't a bother to everyone. Remember how Taurus used to carry me around because I would always complain?"

A loud snort erupted from Aquarius' mouth as she answered, "Oh yeah I remember that now. And I remember that I would always tell those two idiot boys to put you down and let you walk, but would they listen? Oh nooo, they would sit there and spoil you rotten and now look at you; spoiled rotten, little princess."

Lucy rolled her eyes before glancing around, taking in the scene for the first time. They had been walking for around two hours towards Rosswich, and still needed around two more hours to go (much to Lucy's displeasure). Even though she was exhausted, the blonde mage smiled lightly at the surrounding scenery. They were walking on a dirt road, on the left side contained rails while the other side held a beautiful hill. Before going up, the hill was flat and sloped down slightly allowing the girls to take in the scenery. Various flowers were scattered everywhere; orange Denis Collette, purple, red, and pink parvins, white antonychammonds, white per Ola wibergs, and pink Harold Lloyds. Along with the flowers the meadow seemed as though it were dancing as the blades of grass continued to move with whatever direction the wind turned. Inside of the fields, there was a beautiful flowing river that radiated the light from the sun while containing tiny Froglets.

Smiling lightly at the sight, Lucy turned to look at Aquarius while pointing out the scenery, "So pretty right?" Aquarius rolled her eyes as her celestial mage continued, "I remember how Mom would always bring in flowers for all of us to see, and then Cancer would go and try to cut the stems. Ahaha! He always got scolded sooo much!" Aquarius smiled fondly at the memories as well when she heard, "I bet Mom would've loved to see this… Though she would no doubt have complained about all this walking too." Aquarius sweat-dropped before she suddenly noticed a small shack up ahead. Lucy voiced out Aquarius' thoughts as she asked, "Eh? What is that little shack doing over there? I've never seen that there before…"

Both of them slowly walked up to the broken down shack. Even though it was obviously rotted out and broken down judging by the pieces of broken wood sticking out along with the cracks all around the house, it was obviously in use due to the loud sounds of music and talking. Looking uneasily at each other, the two girls carefully entered inside and were surprised to see such a big crowd fitted into such a small place.

Quietly Lucy asked Aquarius asked, "What is this place? This has never been here before…"

Frowning Aquarius replied, "The name on the front said that it was a place called 'The Cot."

"Haaah? Who would name their place that? Wait a minute…" Aquarius took another glance around "The Cot" before glancing down at Lucy curiously. "I remember saying that one time. Not simply asking 'why someone would name something that,' but I remember asking why someone would name something 'the cot."

"Well it is a unique name, but now that you mention it; I think I remember that as well. But who-?" Aquarius and Lucy jumped at being suddenly cut off from their conversation.

"Welcome all ladies and gents, to 'The Cot'! I hope you will find your experience here quite delightful especially now that we have such a special guest here! Royalty is even here in fact!" The announcer seeing his customers stir at "royalty" being here quickly continued and reassured, "Oh not to worry! It's nothing like the authority royalty, simply a young princess who is also a stellar mage!"

Instantly Aquarius and Lucy froze, eyes widening, "Lucy, let's get out of here; now!" Nodding her head at her key spirit, the two raced towards the door when a light flashed in front of them. Lucy unceremoniously yelped as Aquarius quickly covered both of them. Not wasting any time, Aquarius snapped, "Who are you?!"

Lucy blinked nervously from behind Aquarius as they heard a familiar giggle, "How mean~. Have you two really forgotten about me~? But I thought we were friends, family even~. Don't tell me you forgot me already~. It hasn't even been that long~." Both women dropped their jaws at the sing-song voice.

Lucy managed to whisper a small, "No way." Soon the smoke that had covered them due to impact cleared as Lucy widened her eyes even more (if that was possible) and whispered, "Amy…"

A petite girl stepped closer to the stunned pair and smiled mischievously before saying, "Hello, big sister. It's been a while hasn't it~." Lucy felt her breath hitch as she stared at the young girl before her. Amy's beautiful blond hair was the same as her mother and sister's with the exception of being cut into a bowl cut that reached her shoulders, and eyed that were beady little dots like her father. _Just as I remember her. You haven't changed at all, my beautiful, little sis. Unfortunately for you, I have!_

"I'm sorry Amy, but I'm not here for you." Lucy got up with Aquarius by her side as the two made an attempt to move around the younger girl. Even though half Lucy's size, Amy managed to block Lucy's path by stepping in front of the pair.

"But you are going to go after Uncle aren't you?" Lucy flinched as her younger sister sent a glare up at her. Strengthening her resolve, Lucy gave her sister a determined nod. Lucy frowned as she watched her sister look down at the ground, arms still spread apart to keep her from leaving. _I have to go Amy, to protect you…just like Mother did. You're the reason why we fight and will always fight, even if you never understand that. I won't let you go or any of my other loved ones for that matter. That man is no uncle, he is simply a threat to everyone; you, Mom, Dad, Slater, Vince, Fairy Tail, Aquarius, Me…Natsu… And I refuse to let him hurt anyone._ "I refuse," Lucy looked up at her sister in surprise, "I refuse to let you touch Uncle! I will stop you even if it kills the both of us." Lucy flinched and widened her eyes as her sister's fist shot towards her face. In an instant, she and Aquarius ducked under her. Aquarius was already in action as she sent a splash of water at Amy, sending her flying farther inside "The Cot."

"Aquarius, we need to leave- we can't involve the innocent. Ara?" Looking at the crowd, Lucy was surprised to see that no one was moving and inch and still wildly talking to each other. "What? We just sent a girl flying in the air. Unless?" Lucy's eyes widened as she quickly began to duck. _Illusion! Vince!_ Lucy could hear Aquarius curse for being so careless; they had completely fallen into a trap with the two people they had been trying so hard to avoid. Lucy let out a yelp as she was sent flying by a punch. _Gah!_ Lucy hissed as she hit the ground and hard, wood thrust into her skin as she landed on the cracked ground. Opening her eyes, Lucy gasped for breath before carefully looking at the two children in front of her. _Amy and Vince, my little sister with Slater's little brother; how unsurprising._ Vince looked determined as he stood beside Amy; his hair was a surprising maroon with gleaming red eyes. Both of them stood hand in hand as they aimed their linked fists at Lucy.

"I won't let you go, no matter what big sis!" Amy glared determinedly at her older sister as did Vince.

Even while looking apologetic Vince also joined in and told Lucy, "Sorry Miss Lucy, but I agree with Miss Amy. I will stand by Miss Amy no matter what, even if that means taking you down." Both of them stood determined and ready to fight.

The two children charged towards Lucy together when *wham!*. Lucy sweat-dropped as Aquarius hit the two kids from the back on their heads whilst shouting, "YOU IDIOT BRATS ARE TEN YEARS TOO EARLY TO BEGIN EVEN THINKING ABOUT FIGHTING US! AS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW YOU'RE ONE-HUNDRED YEARS TOO EARLY TOO! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN POWERED UP YET SO WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TALKING AS IF YOU CAN TAKE US DOWN! WELL BRATS?!"

"A-Aquarius, isn't that a bit much…?" Lucy sweat-dropped as she spoke. _Even if they do deserve it for coming at us without fighting full-power…_

"S-Shut up!" The girls looked over at Amy, slightly shocked. "I-I won't lose here, fools!" A sweat drop appeared on Lucy's head again as a tic-mark appeared on Aquarius' head. Amy rose to her feet as she glared at Lucy, "You are a pathetic little mage, while I am absolute! You could never even dream of defeating me!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she tried rushing to her younger sister while yelling, "AMY, NO!" However, a blind light engulfed the whole room blinding the occupants with the exception of Amy.

_What? What happened? Where's Lucy? If that idiot little brat did something to her, so help me I will-! _"LUCY, WATCH OUT!" Hearing Aquarius' scream, Lucy quickly dodged as Amy flew straight towards her. Both women felt panic rise within them as Amy, now in absolute form, stood before them. Cursing inside her head, Aquarius rushed towards the two siblings as she began forming a wave of water behind her. Just as she started to throw her wave towards the now absolute mage, Vince rushed at her. Moving her arms to block him, she let out a hiss of pain as he strengthened his punch with magic and sent her flying across the room.

"AQUARIUS! Amy, Vince, stop this right now! You cannot do this!" Lucy glared heatedly at her sister who now wore a triumphal smirk.

"Oh really big sis, because I think otherwise." Amy stepped closer to Lucy who flinched at her sister's dark appearance- face crinkled up in pleasure, with a smirk on her face, and eyes that yearned for blood to be spilt. "Are you scared of me? Are you sister?! You can never hope to be on the same level as me! You can never be a true stellar mage!" Lucy frowned as her sister continued, "But me, I've let it go. I have TRUE power, and all I had to let go was that little humanity I had which controlled my magic."

"But don't you see Amy? All you are now is Lartuis' puppet! Can you even call that living?! Mom and I fought for you, so that you could live! This-This isn't living! I will stop you! AMY!" Lucy jumped up and rushed forward.

Amy too rushed forward, both holding out a fist, "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME LUCY!" Just before punching, a bright light blinded them; stunning the girls. The light burned like a fire, forcing the girls to scream in shock.

"MISS AMY!" "MISS LUCY!" "LUCY!"

* * *

Aquarius winced as she sat up in shock, her eyes scanning for any signs of life. Confusion ran through her mind, but she knew it was best to locate Lucy first. _What happened though? Was Amy rejected for attacking Lucy? Or did Lucy begin to go absolute…? More importantly, did I just hear three voices?_

"No way," Aquarius instantly moved her eyes to locate where she heard Lucy's voice. She was able to quickly spot Vince holding Amy bridal style; that wasn't much of a surprise. However, she was shocked to see a certain dark purple-haired man holding onto Lucy bridal style with a pink-haired idiot next to him. Aquarius froze as her rage boiled upon seeing him, her thoughts colliding with Lucy's words, "No way…Why? Why are you here…Slater…? Natsu…?

**Wow once again, I shocked myself. I was planning on bringing in Amy later, but that changed pretty quickly. Hopefully I aroused everyone's interests though. **

**Some things that I want to point out I placed stars at. *Meh meh is a semi-made up word that I made. You may see this a lot in any of my stories since it's such a habit. Anyways I say this whenever someone starts to whine (I originally heard it in a movie but I don't remember what movie it was so now it's become my sort of thing with my friends and family; it's pronounced like May May). *As for the flowers, no I am not a flower expert all I did was look up random flowers that looked pretty ha-ha. Hopefully the names are right, since those are the names I saw under the flowers (they are really pretty too). **

**So I hope you enjoyed. I have to admit I was really depressed while editing this due to Slater's little brother. Originally I made up a super random name, Kitae, and then when I went up more I realized I had used Vince. So I changed his name to Vince since I figured I'd be thought of as even more crazy for using Kitae (officially love this name now) XD. Anyways leave a review of what you thought please, please, please! I promise to update soon *pout*. Thanks for reading and until next time!**


End file.
